


Furrst Time

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Animal Traits, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Banter, Biting, Cunt Tease, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Educational, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Premature Orgasm, Puberty, Puns & Word Play, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Sex Education, Sexual Inexperience, Sweet/Hot, Teaching, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra wakes up in the middle of the night, but when she goes to visit her favourite etherian, she's nowhere to be found.This fierce feline isn't that easily deterred, so she sets out in the darkness to go find her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 47





	Furrst Time

Catra slowly opened her eyes and rolled to the side. Her slumber having been stirred. She yawned and stretched, her butt in the air. She popped her head down the side. “Hey Ado-” she cut her whisper off as she stared at an empty bed. She glanced out the door. It was still dark out. “Where in the flip is Adora?” she mused to herself. She gracefully dropped down to her friend’s bed, strutting around it for a moment.

She picked up the blanket and gave it a deep whiff. “Usual mix of perspiration and dork... but, something new?” she noted, her tail and ears perking up. She crawled along the floor, tracking the scent. Her tailed wagged eagerly as she went. She hadn’t gone on a hunt for ages. A grin crept across her features as she snuck around corners and patrol bots. What could Adora be up to at this time of night? 

The track lead her to the showers. She sniffed around. The scent was strong here. But also weaker at the same time... like Adora had been sweating. Catra scurried around the area before she managed to figure out her bestie had left and resumed further down the hall. She let out a huff and resumed tracking. What was that girl up to? She rarely left her behind. Was she planning a prank? Without her? 

Catra frowned at the thought, leaping over some pipes to evade another bot. “Wait...” She murmured. She knew where this path was leading. A shiver ran down her spine as her tail curled along her leg. This was the room to the incinerator... A soft mewl escaped the feline’s throat. Her ears perked up as she picked up a familiar panting. Adora was in that room... sweating? What was going on here?

Catra nervously swallowed and slowly crept her way into the room. She glanced towards the corner the noises were coming from. The scent was strong... was she picking up... blood? She quirked her brow and got off all four, approaching her friend. The etherian was sitting on a mattress she undoubtedly swiped from somewhere. Butt naked, with her clothes in a pile neatly arranged next to her. She was really worked up.

“Uh, Adora?” Catra asked sceptically, eyeing the human over as she very clumsily was fingering herself. She snapped to attention and flinched from the sudden voice. She quickly looked up at Catra, startled. “O-Oh! Hi Catra.” She said sheepishly. “What brings you here?” she asked, sliding her finger out and shaking it off, scooting to make room. “Well, I woke up, and you weren’t beneath me like usual.”

Catra pointed out. “Well, you’re usually on top since that’s your bunk so...” Adora said with a chuckle. Catra gigglesnorted. “Well, judging what you’re... up to. I’m guessing you finally caught up with puberty?” inquired, crossing her arms in amusement. “Oh, yeah. It came a few weeks ago. The bleeding ruined my favourite underwear.” Adora said with a huff. “But... we only have one pair at a time?” Catra asked.

“That’s what I said.” Adora countered. “Wait, bleeding?” Catra scrunched her face in thought. “Right, you humans have that weird ‘period’ thing, yeah?” she asked. “Yeah!” Adora replied. “I’ll bleed forever, and never die.” She blepped. Then let out a groan. “Ugh, I hate it so far though... makes me randomly moody sometimes. And I have... weird cravings...” She noted, shifting her weight.

  
  


“Cravings?” Catra asked, then sat down next to the other cadet. “Yeah, like: First I felt too cold, so I stole another blanket from the supply room. But then after a while, I had to sleep naked cuz it was too hot.” Adora articulated with her hands. “And then I craved a green ration bar. GREEN?!” She flailed her arms comically. “I was like: Whaaat?” she blew a raspberry. “Aaand now you’re trying to jill off?” Catra asked, amused.

“Is that what its called?” Adora asked. “Eh, it’s one of the terms. I’m pretty new to it myself.” Catra shrugged. “I have this really annoying thing called ‘estrus’ or ‘heat’. And it fucking sucks!” she growled. “Oh yeah... I remember that. You were screeching and clawing stuff... and I think you humped my leg that one time?” Adora said with a snicker. Catra waved her hand. “Ehh... let’s not get into the details here.”

She shot Adora a sheepish grin. “Well, as for why I came here... I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t in your bed... and then I noticed you had done something in the showers, and now here... which I assume was masturbating?” she inquired. Adora eyed her sister for a moment then it clicked for her. “Ooh, oh! Yeah, I was trying to do that. Wasn’t going well.” She poked her fingers together. “Then it got cold and humid in there. And well... here it’s warm at least.” She shuffled awkwardly. 

“Sorry you followed me here...” She whispered. “It’s fine... I just got worried when I smelled blood.” Catra smiled softly. “So... not going well you said?” she asked, caressing the tip of her tail. Adora perked back up. “Oh, yeah. Nothing is happening. It just feels kinda nice, but I’m not getting that ‘orgasm’... it’s like I’m going in circles...” She stated thoughtfully. “Hm, mind showing what you’re doing?”

Catra asked, scooting so that she was parallel to the human. “Sure!” Adora replied, parting her legs and ran a finger along her length. She then used another finger, one on each side, stroking a few times before she slid a finger inside, penetrating herself a number of times. Catra stared at her with a deadpan. “Well there’s your problem!” she exclaimed. “Huh?” Adora blurted out as she tilted her head.

“That hole is just for peeing! Sheesh Adora, didn’t you pay attention in sex ed?” Catra rolled her eyes. Adora quirked a brow. “Pretty sure that’s not what this hole does... I think..” She stroked her chin. That hole was for something else, right? She drew a blank, then shook her head. “Erh, anyhow: You skipped out on that class Catra.” She shot back. Catra dismissively waved her friend off.

“Not all of it. I bothered to stay for how to avoid UTI’s. Rest was just boring stuff like ‘Don’t genital copulate with the opposite gender of your own species’ and other dumb things. I’m the only one of my kind here so... why would I need to hear that?” she huffed. Adora derped for a moment, then shook off her stupor. “Well, either case: No. They didn’t cover that part. Shadow Weaver said I could stop by if I felt... ‘urges’...”

She shifted her weight. “But yeah... I’d rather explore on my own... something about her training me in... ‘this’ just feels really weird...” She noted. Catra shivered as she scrunched her face. “Yeah... I can see that. Still: Why wouldn’t you tell me?” she glared at Adora. “I... I didn’t know if your heat thing was the same as my period. You never wanted to talk much about what happened...” Adora rubbed the back of her head.

Catra’s ears folded. “Oh... I guess that is fair enough...” She murmured, then carefully picked up one of Adora’s pinky length labia. “You mean like: Since you have these? And mine is kinda... the size of one of these?” she grinned bashfully. “Y-Yeah...” Adora returned the look, slightly flustered. “Well, don’t you worry your pretty little face!” Catra chimed. “I’ve got some ‘sexperience’ since my estrus!” 

She nearly beamed. Adora almost matched her excitement. “Oh? That’s cool!” she cheered. “Though... how come you didn’t ask to practice with me?” she asked curiously. “Well, you weren’t sexually active... that would have been weird. I wanted to wait until you were ready.” Catra said with a smile, caressing Adora’s chin with the back of her palm. “Daw... seems we both thought about... and forgot each other.”

She let out a giggle. “Don’t worry: I only did hand and mouth stuff. I wanted to save kissing for someone special~” Catra purred. Adora’s cheeks became flushed as she glanced to the side. “Aw... you’re so sweet!” Adora cooed. Catra’s own cheeks heated up as her ears flicked. “S-Stop calling me that...” She rubbed her own arm. “Y-You wanna do it?” Adora asked nervously, leaning in towards Catra.

Catra’s eyes darted to the sides. “M-Maybe not here... I’d prefer a nicer place.” She replied. Adora pulled back. “O-Oh! Yeah, sure, of course. Sorry, I got excited.” Adora chuckled awkwardly. “No need to apologize. I’m really excited too.” Catra eyed the other teen over, then smirked. She leaned back and pulled the blonde atop of herself. Adora squeaked in surprise, then clumsily navigated herself atop Catra.

“Are you nervous, Adora?” Catra purred huskily. “Just a little...” Adora replied, brushing her bangs out of her face. “Not to assume but...” Catra shot her a sultry smile. “Is this your first time?” she winked. Adora glanced to the side as she blushed deeper. “No, I’ve been nervous before.” Catra deadpanned. Then blinked slowly. “No, I mean: Have you had intercourse before?” she asked, giving Adora a look.

“O-Oh! No, I haven’t.” Adora grinned sheepishly. “What’s it like?” she asked eagerly. “How about I just show you?” Catra purred, running a knuckle down Adora’s torso. “I-I’d like that very much~” Adora cooed. “I have to give you a heads up though...” Catra squirmed a little. Adora tilted her head. “Well... I can’t use my hands cuz of the claws. Or my tongue due to the weird spiky things.” She rubbed the back of her head.

“I kinda figured.” Adora noted with a blep. “Can never be too sure with you~” Catra teased. “I can’t argue with that.” Adora snickered. The feline placed a hand on each of Adora’s shoulder, then pushed herself upright, shuffling about before gently pushing Adora onto her back. “I learned how to sex on my back, but I think I got this~” she grinned. “Huh...” Adora mumbled. “Hm? Something wrong?” Catra asked.

“N-No... I don’t think so... are you also feeling tingly in your chest and vulva?” Adora followed up with her own question. Catra paused, gazing into Adora’s eyes. “Huh... yeah, I actually am... weird. Didn’t feel that before. Wonder what that is? ... I like it though.” she mewled. “Well, what have you tried before this?” she asked. “Nothing. I just tried the finger thing today. First in the shower and now here.”

Adora pointed out. “I went slow at first, just to be sure. But, not much happened. Slid a finger in, tried going deeper and it was just nice. Did a bit faster. But: No real difference. Just felt nice.” She finished. “Yeah, no: You need to go for nub thing.” Catra noted. She gently placed her thumb against the stiff bead. Adora let out a gasp, tensing up. “Oh wow! How did I miss that thing?” she exclaimed.

“This is like... this could go somewhere!” she squeed. “Oh, you can do a ton of things with it. Suck it, rub it, stroke it and... basically anything you can think off~” Catra boasted. She pressed a little harder. “Is this still feeling good? They can be very sensitive.” She asked. Adora let out a soft moan. “Y-Yeah... I think you can press a lot harder~” Adora cooed. Catra eyed her sceptically. “Well, alright. But tell me when to stop.”

Catra stated. Then began to push, slowly increasing the pressure. Adora never told her to stop as her aroused panting increased. “Okay, sheesh! I’m not going harder. I can’t handle half of that! What’s up with your stupid high endurance?” Catra huffed. “You got your agility, only fair I have something of my own.” Adora winked. Catra frowned softly. “I’m just worried we might not be a good match...”

Catra exhaled slowly. “In what way?” Adora asked. “You know, for this? I can’t handle a lot. If you take a ton to get off...” Catra fiddled with her fingers. “Hey...” Adora interlocked their fingers with a warm smile. “We’ll make it work.” She whispered. Catra’s tail swung wildly. “I could kiss you...” She purred. “Please do.” Adora gigglesnorted. Catra rolled her eyes playfully. “In due time moonshine~” 

“Wait... if you can’t use mouth or hands... how do you do... stuff?” Adora suddenly exclaimed. Catra was taken aback for a second. “Oh, uh. No: I said I can’t use my fingers or tongue. Still parts left to use there~” she winked. “And I also got my feet so...” A playful grin spread across her features. “Huh, yeah, that makes sense.” Adora concluded after a few seconds. “Improvise, adapt, overcome~” Catra purred.

“So... what did you plan to do to me?” Adora shyly asked. “We’ll try a few things. See what you like.” Catra replied warmly. “But first, let’s teach you how to do this properly by yourself.” She chimed. She took hold of Adora’s wrist, and moved it down to her nethers. Adora complied without issue. Catra guided her hand down. “There, just grab hold of the fleshy thing at the top.” She noted. 

“Like this?” Adora gingerly pinched either side of the clit, letting out a sharp breath. “Yeah. Just be sure to check your sensitivity.” Catra pointed out. Adora nodded. “So... what do I do now?” she asked. “Well, as I mentioned before: Either stroke it, move the hood back and forth, working that bead. Rub it or basically anything you can think off, long as it feels good.” Catra stated, clasping Adora’s hand softly.

“Huh, neat!” Adora proclaimed. “Heh... still feel a bit dumb I missed the clit.” She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah... I’m not sure how that even worked out. You’re really on point with boring anatomy lessons.” Catra cracked a smirk. Adora smirked back, then took a few strokes. “Ooh... that’s really nice...” She bit her lower lip and sped up her pace, closing her eyes. Catra swatted her on the nose. “Hey! I’m here!” 

She huffed as Adora was snapped out of it. “But it felt good...” Adora frowned. Catra placed a hand atop each of her shoulders and loomed over her. “I’ll make you feel  **more** than good...” She cooed huskily. Adora gave a shy smile as she blushed, withdrawing her hands. Catra pulled the blonde up to her level, shifting their legs and got into position, one leg behind Adora’s rump, the other in front.

Her heel was positioned against her vulva. “There we go~” she purred. This way we can hug while I give you a footjob~” she grinned. “Sounds good!” Adora replied. “So... can I do anything on you?” she asked. “Upper part: Sure. But stay away from my lil’ kitty... I can’t last very long and it’d be too distracting.” Catra answered, giving an apologetic smile. “I’m still pretty new to this.” She blepped playfully. 

“But feel free to touch me, or yourself freely otherwise~” she pushed softly with her sole against the good stuff. Adora softly moaned, leaning in for a hug as she placed her head against the brunette’s shoulder. Catra pressed with her toe close to the clit. “Mnh... you’re touching something nice inside...” Adora murmured. “Yeah, there’s some bulby things in there, feels good, doesn’t it?” Catra coyly asked.

Adora nodded. “Is it true we take nearly an hour to grow erect by the way?” she cautiously asked. “Sadly yeah... but that’s fully aroused. We’re generally good go after a few minutes.” Catra noted. “You don’t need to go for that long, though it feels better after that time... but: not like we got the time to spare in between all the dang practices...” Catra huffed. “Oh, good.” Adora let of a sigh of relief.

“I was worried that was why I hadn’t gotten off before... I spent like, half an hour going at it...” She chuckled, nuzzled into her friend’s collar. “Nah, you can still cum before that. Just make sure you’re erect.” Catra said casually. “Like, I’m still flaccid. So, also part of the reason why I asked you not to touch me down there.” She snickered, ruffling Adora’s hair. “Oh! And be sure to check your lubricant.”

Catra pointed out. “Hm?” Adora mumbled, shuffling herself into a tighter hug. Catra ground her heel tenderly into Adora’s swollen mons. “Yeah, how wet you are. That shit can  _ drastically _ vary. So, be sure you got some down there before you get going.  **Especially** on your family jewel!” Catra exclaimed. Adora let out a confused noise and glanced up at Catra. “Your clit?” Catra stated, nudging her friend.

“Not sure why they call it that. But one of the terms for it is ‘pearl’, so I guess like... you got it from your family or something?” Catra shrugged. “I dunno, it’s a bit confusing, but I like the word.” She blepped and worked her foot, making sure to brush against the clit with regularity. “Heck, if you hadn’t started without me, I’d have had to get you worked up before we got started.” She winked playfully.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure we have plenty of times ahead to explore that path~” Adora cooed, nipping Catra on the neck. The feline flinched slightly. “H-Hey, watch it... that felt weird...” she squeaked. “Good weird or bad weird?” Adora asked teasingly. “I...don’t know...” Catra replied, squirming slightly. Adora moved to gently brush her teeth against her friend’s skin once more, eliciting a startled mewl.

“M-Maybe don’t try that right now!” Catra cleared her throat, taking a firm grip of Adora as she put her foot down. Down against her clit, making the blond gasp and hug Catra tightly. “Man, you can take it pretty rough, huh?” Catra said in amusement. “M-More...” Adora groaned. “Wait, seriously?” Catra quirked a brow. “Dang, you’re tough as nails girl.” She whistled, impressed. She purred softly.

“I think I know what'd help you calm down~” she said huskily. She shifted her weight, putting Adora more along her torso, circling the blonde’s junk with her foot, dragging her toes along the bead. “Ngh... how are you so precise with that?” Adora moaned. “I guess you could say I have catlike reflexes~” Catra purred. “Wha-? That doesn’t even make an-” Adora was cut off as Catra pressed into the side of her clit.

The human girl drolled off into another moan. “This is harder than it looks Adora! Gotta make sure I don’t accidentally nick you...” Catra pointed out. “Good kitty...” Adora murmured. Catra quirked a brow. “Uh... okay?” she noted as her cheeks heated up. “Well, let’s see if this works~” She said with a smirk. She grabbed hold of Adora’s scalp, then began to delicately run her tongue down Adora’s hair.

Adora cooed softly, caressing Catra’s back. Catra lined up a second lap, dancing across the other teen’s head, tenderly grooming her. “This is nice...” Adora murmured. “I kinda always wanted a ‘happy ending’ to when you tended to me like this... who knew it would become a thing once we hit puberty?” she whispered softly, nuzzling against her sister. Catra said something inaudible, tilting her head as she worked.

“I mean, sure: I love when you do this. But it kinda doesn’t have a ‘finish’ to it, if you know what I mean?” Adora brushed through Catra’s mane. “During exercise you run out of breath, get that nice buzz going. Practices we complete the objective. And tests you can, well...” She sighed wistfully as Catra systematically worked her way over the sandy blonde coiffure. “It just starts feeling nice, keeps feeling nice then... it stops.”

She fidgeted a bit. “But now... there’s something growing inside of me...” She pressed her fingers into Catra’s back. “It’s like, tingling or bubbling sensation. I can feel something is gonna happen...” She cooed. Catra pulled back for a moment. “Heh, I think I know what you mean. I also love when you brush my hair. But yeah, it really doesn’t have an ending so to speak...” She purred, and stuck her tongue back out.

She slid off Adora’s bobble, the ponytail washing out into the rest of the hair. Catra then slowly dragged her tongue along the back. She took a quick break. “Not sure what I like so much about doing this... but it’s really soothing.” She purred deeper, then went back to grooming. “Yeah, similar here. I can’t even recall when we started doing this... but your tongue seems to be made for it, so...” Adora cuddled up to her friend.

She let out a grunt, digging her fingers into Catra’s back, her nails lightly scraping into the skin. Catra tensed up and came to a halt. “Woah! Watch it!” she blurted out. “That would have stung if I didn’t have my shirt on!” she pointed out sharply. “Sorry... this just... feels so nice...” Adora said between breaths. She sheepishly withdrew her hands, placing them away from where they had been located.

“Hm, how about we kick it up a notch?” Catra asked with a mischievous smirk. “Bwuh?”Adora replied groggily, looking up at her sister. Catra gingerly detached the clingy girl from her. “Here, lay down.” She instructed. Adora shook her head clear from the daze, then nodded and laid down onto the mattress, placing her hands atop her budding bosom. Catra gingerly slipped down between Adora’s thighs.

Adora eyed the other cadet suspiciously. “Oh, don’t worry moonshine, I won’t use my tongue~” Catra grinned mischievously as her tail swayed from side to side. “Somehow, you saying that makes me more nervous...” Adora said with cautious amusement. Catra shot her a look and playfully brushed through the blonde patch of hair on her pubis. “Relax, I won’t bite~” she cooed. Adora gigglesnorted. “Catra!” she exclaimed.

“What if I’d want you too?” she asked, booping her friend on the nose. Catra stared at her for a few seconds, then sputtered incoherently. “Gosh Adora! What’s gotten into you?” she sputtered. “Hormones!” Adora replied without missing a beat. Catra let out a drawn out exhale, shooting her friend a deadpan. “And people call me feral...” she mused, prodding her nose against Adora’s stiff bead. Adora winked at the brunette.

Adora leaned in, caressing her cheek, then leaned up and gently pinched one of her ears. “Ow! Not so rough Adora, sheesh!” Catra huffed. “Lay still!” she growled, digging her hands into Adora’s thighs, shooting her a stern glare. The human backed down, tentatively toning it back with a sheepish smile. “For a first timer, you sure are... feisty... that’s usually my thing.” Catra said with an amused smirk.

“Well... maybe a little change is what we need?” Adora chimed. “We’re not exactly little girls any more~” she added with a wink. Catra’s features shifted into a mischievous smirk. “Oh, I will be able to comply with this~” she purred as her tail began swaying. “You’re gonna be mine by the end of tonight~” She grinned widely. “I thought I was already?” Adora said curiously.

“Oh... not in  **this** way~” Catra cooed, circling around Adora’s pubes playfully. Adora’s cheeks flushed as she stared intently into her friend’s eyes. Catra pressed her lips firmly against the swollen labia. Adora let out a sharp squeak. “What’s that? Not so tough any more?” Catra purred. Adora’s jaw trembled as her breathing picked up. “I-I dunno... my chest really tightened up suddenly...” Adora murmured.

“Like... you got all serious all of a sudden, it’s really... it makes me all tingly inside~” she cooed, adjusting her bangs. Catra ran a hand up along Adora’s abdomen. “Were you trying to provoke me to take further charge, perhaps?” she crawled up along Adora’s torso, locking their eyes as she lowered her eyelids in a sultry manner. She placed her chin between Adora’s mammaries, pinning the other teen by her wrists.

Adora bit her lower lip, whimpering with anticipation. “You like that huh?” Catra grinned. “Maybe I can change my pose a bit to accommodate~” she purred, then shifted her weight, slipped out of her pants and spun around. Planting her butt on Adora’s chest, giving her a front seat view of her goods. She then used her feet to lock the blonde’s arms in place. Her tail wrapping around the other girl’s neck as she proceeded to loom over her pride.

“Ooh~ I can definitely work with this~” Catra cooed. Adora stared intently at Catra’s slick kitkat. “It’s so cute...” she whispered. Catra’s cheek grew beet red instantly. “S-Stop calling it that!” she barked. "So... what do you taste like?" Adora inquired. "Warm. Most girls seem to do that from what I've seen told." Catra stated. "That's not a flavour..." Adora replied. Catra shrugged. "It's different than ration bars. Good enough for me."

She said casually. "From what I've heard, boys taste more... 'nose frowning'?" she mused. Adora drummed on Catra's ankles. "Oh come on! We only know like... three flavours: Green, brown and grey." Catra huffed. The other girl giggled in response. "True. Guess I'll just have to find out myself later..." Adora cooed, then blew hot air against Catra's exposed nethers. The feline’s tail shoot up in surprise.

“Sheesh Adora! Don’t make me regret giving you a little something to look at!” Catra murmured. Before the human had any time to quip back, Catra dove back in, latching her lips around the eager nub. Whatever Adora was about to say got caught in her throat and transformed into a guttural moan. After the initial shock, Adora shivered and groaned. “N-Not fair...” She murmured as her arms trembled. 

“I can’t break free from this...” She huffed. Catra slowly let go, smacking her lips. “Yeah, well. That was kinda the point.” She noted with a smug grin before re-attaching herself around Adora’s wet hood, suckling greedily. Adora’s eyes rolled back as she mumbled something incoherently. Catra used the tip of her tail to tease Adora’s nose with a boop. She giggled to herself as she poked the clit with the tip of her tongue.

Adora tensed up further, giving a swift buck of her hips. Catra countered by starting to bob her head, her lips enveloping the needy bead. Adora’s back began to arc. “O-Oh wow... this is a lot better than the hand thing!” she cooed. “So soft... so warm...” She grit her teeth and closed her eyes. “It tingles so good~” she cooed. Catra tenderly let go. “Try to relish that, the sensation becomes a little less with time.”

She said softly, sighing wistfully. Adora let out a confused series of gasps. “In short: At the start: You can barely sit up and cum. But over time: You can teach yourself to stand up and do it if you want.” Catra noted. “And if you do it too many times in a row, it goes duller.” She fiddled with Adora’s family jewel. “It still feels good of course. It’s just... not the same. You get used to the chemicals pretty fast to be honest...”

She nuzzled the swollen bead. “Which kinda sucks but... at the same time you also get used to getting off.” She chuckled. “Heh, listen to me go on. I just got some months head start on you, and I’m talking like I know a ton of it.” She blepped, poking Adora’s clit with her tip. “I think... you’re good... at it...” Adora murmured. “I mean... I’m both the best and worst oral you’ve ever gotten~” Catra said cheekily.

“Well, look at you talking with your mouth full~” Adora replied playfully. “Ooh, that’s it, you’re going down!” Catra proclaimed as her tail wagged. She dragged her nose across the clit, then began to rapidly bob and suckle. “Ngh... l-looks like you’re the one g-going down!” Adora said between gasps. Catra wrapped her tail back around Adora’s neck, suckling the bead like a teat. 

Adora’s back arched. “C-Catra! It’s starting to feel funny...” She bucked her hips. Without missing a beat, Catra reached back, lifted her foot and locked fingers with her friend. She squeezed the blonde’s hand gently. Adora squirmed, intensely staring into Catra’s glistening nethers. Catra gave a few more pumps with her lips. Adora grit her teeth and clenched her hand, hard enough to make Catra wince.

But not hard enough to deter the feline from her task. “CATRA!” Adora cried out as her back fully arced. Her body was kept in place enough as her entire being trembled. She stared up at the ceiling as her body convulsed, her walls clamping down around themselves. Her vision blurred as something fuzzy was being pumped into her veins. Catra held firm, not moving as she applied contact with the throbbing nub. 

Adora let her muscles relax as soon as the muscle flexing stopped. She hadn’t realized how hard she had been squeezing. “W-Wow...” Adora uttered in between gasps. She grinned from ear to ear. Catra let go tenderly off the sensitive flesh. “Geez Adora~ You barely made a peep.” Catra purred amusedly. Adora shivered in delight, exhaling. “I-Is that bad?” Adora murmured, still trying to catch her bearings.

Catra carefully spun around, straddling the other girl, caressing her cheek. “Not at all~” Catra cooed. “I just expected you to well, make a bit more noise. Especially for your first time.” She winked playfully. “Figured you’d be the type to have a ‘practical’ orgasm though.” She noted with a smirk. She then shifted her weight shyly. “It’s cute that you called out my name though~” she murmured.

“It felt right~” Adora cooed in return.”Man... this rush is really nice... its like I’m floating on clouds~” she sighed wistfully. “How you feeling otherwise? Need to lie down?” Catra asked. “Well... I already am~” Adora replied cheekily. “But nah. I’m good. I just... as long as we’re not walking anywhere... what about you?” she asked. “I’m fine. A little worn out, but I’m glad I could be here for this.” Catra purred. 

She leaned down and licked Adora on the cheek. “So... you wanna cum?” Adora chimed. Catra eyed her over anxiously. “You... you don’t wanna go again, do you?” she squeaked. “Hm? Oh, no: I’m good. I just wanted to know if you want a turn.” Adora smiled warmly. “I feel great. And I just want you to do the same.” She cooed. Catra’s cheeks flared up as she bit her lower lip. Gazing longingly into Adora’s eyes.

She averted her eyes as she fidgets. “I-I’d like that...” She said with a bright smile. “You want me to do anything?” Adora asked. “No, you’re good moonshine.” Catra winked at her. “Just let me know if you feel too sensitive, okay?” Catra scooted back. “Will do.” Adora replied, leaning her head back and breathing audibly. “I can’t believe how calm I am right now... usually I need to punch a lot to get this soothed...”

She murmured, staring at the roof. The blonde’s foot was lifted into the air. She snapped too and glanced down. Catra had hoisted up the other teen’s leg over her shoulder. She did a thrust forward, connecting their soaked privates. She squirmed softly as tingles of excitement ran through her as well. “I’ve done this several times before but... this feels different. Better.” She licked her lips, eyeing Adora lustfully.

“Is your chest also all... fuzzy?” Adora asked, blushing and averting her gaze. Catra gave a couple of bucks. “Y-Yeah...” She whispered, leaning forward. Placing her hand atop Adora’s heart. She circled her clit around the other girl’s. “I haven’t been this hard for anyone else...” She inhaled sharply through her teeth. “Almost feels like my pearl is gonna burst.” She hissed, shivering. “So good...” She groaned. 

“... I don’t like that visual image...” Adora murmured. Catra hushed her gently. “Sch... don’t overthink it...” She cooed, adjusting her hook around Adora’s leg. She placed her other hand atop her own chest, then pressed down affectionately against Adora’s. “Feel that?” she whispered. “They’re beating... pumping blood down, connecting us here~” she purred, pressing their swollen clits together.

“A-Adora...” She gasped, giving several swift bunny humps. The brunette bared her teeth as her back arched. She let out a yowl as her body shook. Her palm pressing against Adora’s torso. The human clumsily ground back against her friend. Several seconds passed before everything went quiet. Catra let out a weak mewl, then collapsed atop Adora, shivering. Adora had the air knocked out of her.

She recovered quickly and eyed her panting partner. She passionately embraced the other girl, brushing through her mane, hugging her tightly. “You make me happy...” She whispered into the fluffy ear. Catra began to purr deeply, her tail wagging once more. “Can you move?” Adora asked softly. Catra slowly shook her head. “That’s okay... we have nowhere to be... except here for each other~” she cooed, holding the feline close to her. Taking a long whiff of her hair. Catra in turn nuzzled up closer to her comfort, her rock... her world.

*


End file.
